Seaside Sunset
by Ellone Leonhart-Loire
Summary: A short romance flick starring Son Gohan and Videl. This is actually Prologue #1 of TTRTC.


SEASIDE SUNSET (Prologue of "Till the Right Time Comes) 

NOTE: This is a slight variation to Van Donovan's short Gohan-Videl fanfic "Seaside Sunrise". This prologue is rewritten with consent and permission of the original writer of "Seaside Sunrise." 

Watching the dusky sky turn black and the stars begin to appear, she sighs with a little shyness and innocence in her. Right at the beach she sits pretty on the white sand, resting her self against the arching palm tree. She could see the golden sun setting behind the dark green hills; the seagulls flying in a formation towards the setting sun; the gentle tropical breeze blows its cold front towards the scene. Blossoms bright up at the grassy patches of the beach, as she takes a blossom and glances at it. The blossom is soft pink, with its petals so velvety soft that it is such a waste to pick them away from its bud. She also takes a sniff and devours its sweet scent. She can also hear the mild ocean waves come against the wet sand, as the cold current of the ocean breeze mixes in with the tropical breeze, allowing the breeze to blow its coldest current on the scene. 

In other words, the whole scene is picture perfect. 

"It's so beautiful," sixteen-year-old Videl sighs with awe, just enjoying the whole scene to herself. "I just wish everyday would be like this. No war, no violence, no evil . . . a perfect world. I wish my future would be as perfect as this. A perfect home, together with a perfect life, a perfect child, and a perfect husband." Perfect husband, she recalled to herself. Who will be my future husband? I can even barely get some attention from the boy that I really love the most in my heart! 

"No . . . it can never be. We're just too different from one another," she said to herself after thinking about that certain someone. "He's too popular, too handsome, and not to mention too good to be interested in a girl like me. And besides, he wouldn't have time for matters like me--- he still has his studies to take care of. Oh, who am I kidding--- I'm not good enough for him and will never be--- ever!" 

All she could think of is her sadness and her hopes dying of winning that special boy's heart. Why do all the handsome boys have to be so cute, so attractive, and very irresistible? That's how life is meant to be, by the way. Videl, the only child of Satan City's bumbling yet renowned mayor, Mr. Satan, can even barely take any attention from anyone in her town including her classmates in school. Videl, the Juniors Division champion of the Tenkaichi-Budokai Tournament, cannot even compete herself when it comes to beauty to other girls who also have their hearts set on that same special boy. Videl is just a plain, average teenage girl with short dark hair, big ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. She could be found attractive by some boys, but surely her appearance does not land on the boys' "list of babes." 

The breeze suddenly becomes colder and Videl is starting to shiver. She forgot to bring a sweater or a jacket, for she thought that it would not be cold today. Rubbing her arms with her hands rapidly, she tries to cuddle herself by placing her arms around her closed knees and resting her head onto her knees. "I never realized that a perfect dusk could be this freezing . . ." 

She rests herself against the palm tree, sitting down with her self completely enclosed for warmth. While trying to keep herself warm, she decides to recite a little poem to herself: 

We strolled the lane together Laughed at the rain together Sang love's refrain together And we'd both pretend it would never end 

One day we cried together Cast love aside together You're gone from me, but in my memory We always will be . . . together 

We waded the shore together Swept the dance before together Kisses and more together We knew long ago that our love would grow 

Through storm and sun together Our hearts as one together You're gone from me, but in my memory We always will be . . . 

But before she can even finish her silent poem, she felt a warm cloth wrapped around her from behind. She did not wince her eyes to see who placed that warm cloth over her. The cloth was not just placed there on her, but a warm, loving hold from that someone covered her, keeping her warmer than ever. She did not turn an inch, not even a glance of her eye, to see who just came to hold her tight and keep her warm. "What the...?" 

A gentle, tender male voice whispered to her softly, as she feels herself closer and closer to this certain person. "Videl- chan . . ." 

"Go . . . Gohan-kun . . .?" Videl gently murmured from her mouth, identifying the voice from her ear. She went on leaning onto his shoulder, letting herself locked around by Son Gohan's strong, muscular, yet gentle arms. "Gohan-kun you're here?" He nodded without a word, as he kept her under his arms. "But I thought you . . ." 

"Studying? I'm finished," he spoke in a whisper to her, as Videl looks up right towards his handsome, youthful face. 

"No no... I meant... Going out with Ireeza? Angella? Any other girl in the 'Orange Star Babe List'?" He simply shook his head. 

"There's only one more thing that I have to do, Videl-chan . . ." 

"Oh really...? What's that...?" 

"Fighting . . ." 

"Fighting? What do you mean 'fighting'? The world is now saved--- thanks to your father!" 

Gohan chuckled a little. "No--- not that kind of fighting!" 

Videl returned the chuckle. "Okay... then... what kind of 'fighting'?" 

"Fighting my way... to your heart." She winced suddenly when she heard his gentle whisper. "How can I prove myself to you, Videl-chan? I believe you deserve more than just loneliness in your life and I can make you happy . . ." She blushes silently to him, not saying a word but a sigh with these upcoming words. 

"You've always been in my heart, Gohan-kun . . . always have since we first met. I should the one asking you to help me find my way to your heart . . ." 

"I'll take you to where my heart is, Videl-chan--- but I got lost . . ." 

"Lost? Lost in love? Lost in the studies?" 

"Lost . . . Lost in your blue eyes," he whispered, as she blushed heavily on her face. 

"R-really?" is all that she can say. She's too much flattered at the fact that this boy whom she loved the most in her life, is actually expressing his feelings for her. All of a sudden, the breeze just went into a high chill that made her shiver in cold more. "Ahh... Cold..." she murmured with such an innocent sigh. From that, Gohan held her closer right towards him, as she rests herself onto his broad, muscular shoulders. He nudges her cheek softly using his nose, as his soft nudge transformed into a kiss onto the cheek. "Gohan-kun . . .?" He says nothing, as he continues on his gentle caresses on her. 

He continued fondling her towards her chin, then transforms it into yet another gentle kiss. Feeling his small kisses, she chuckles a little in enjoyment. Then his nose caress landed right onto her soft, innocent, untouched lips. He did not do anything else from that point on, as he glances back towards her blue eyes again. Again, she, in that confusion of innocence, whispers his name. "Gohan-kun . . .?" Again, he says nothing. 

He slowly bends over to her face and right to where he always wanted to touch her. Right after she slowly closed her big blue eyes she feels the warm, soft lips gently pressed onto hers, then transforms into a kiss--- that ever-romantic kiss. Not knowing what is going to happen next because of her closed blue eyes, she can feel the tenderness and the purity of the kiss flowing right to her. 

She now knows that she is not really a "hopeless" teenage girl. She now knows that she has a really big chance on winning the heart of that special boy . . . Son Gohan is the name of that special boy in her heart. Here he is now, kissing her tenderly, not letting her go. Because of this sweet endearment, she immediately takes over the kiss and ending up kissing him. He continues kissing her on the cheek from top to bottom, as she enjoys every tidbit of its tenderness. She could not say anything to him except: "Gohan-chan . . . I love you . . ." "Daisuki yo--- Videl-chan . . ." He whispered, as the two become one in deep tenderness of love. They kiss again, but only this time, it's forever . . . Seven years later, their love has lead them to final commitment. Alas, the bride Videl will finally walk to the aisle, in which her Son Gohan awaits on the other side. A year later, spunky quarter-Saiya-jin girl named Pan was born! 

The question is . . . how did Gohan and Videl ever start their relationship? Better yet, how did their plain, platonic friendship suddenly transformed into true, passionate love? Many, even their own daughter, have been figuring out how a nd why these two young lovers ended up spending the rest of their life together, happily and prosperously. And so, will that story finally be revealed? 

Gohan and Videl's love story will be revealed alright . . . till the right time comes! 

-------- 

©1998, 1999 P.E. Videl. Visit the official "Till the Right Time Comes" fanfic website at http://ttrtc.cjb.net or http://www.crosswinds.net/~prettyblueeyes/ttrtc for you to read the whole story! New chapters are updated every week! 


End file.
